


Mrs. Robinson

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, NOT PREDATORY, Older woman younger man, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, idk if this is good, smut bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zuko gets tangled up with his older neighbour.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	Mrs. Robinson

The first time Zuko Sozin sees Katara Kuruk, it's through her glass balcony door. He sits on his own balcony, that's directly across from her's in their u shaped apartment complex.

She's walking around in nothing but a white bralet and a pair of panties. It's a warm summer's day, but it's not any hotter then Zuko's face when he realizes what she's wearing.

He ducks his head down, finding the wine in his glass suddenly very interesting. When he looks again later she's gone.

He doesn't see her again until a week later, when they're both checking their mail. Zuko fails internally when he recognizes her, and the. pretends he hasn't seen her in nothing but her underclothes.

His avoidance is successful up until the end where Agni laughs at him, and she ends up in his lap. Literally.

Katara's heel caught up on the carpet, and she tripped. To Zuko's horror she tripped into him, sending them both crashing to the ground. Mail flying as she landed in his lap with a squeal of surprise.

That squeal will haunt him for many nights.

Katara looks up at him, face flushed, chest heaving, and Zuko thinks he's going to die. From joy or agony, he isn't sure.

"I'm so sorry." She breathes as she shoves herself off his lap.

"No no, it's fine." He stammers out, and then helps her up. His hands heat at her touch.

He's in trouble.

"I'm Katara." She introduces herself.

"I'm Zuko." He flashes her his best awkward smile, and then mentally jumps off a bridge.

Katara shoves all her mail into her purse, and gives him a smile. He melts. Not physically of course, that would be weird.

"I better run. Sorry again."

When Zuko is going through his mail later, he finds her business card among it. She couldn't have done that on purpose, had she? They just met. She had run into him for Agni's sake. It must've been an accident.

He keeps the card tucked on his nightstand until he sees her again anyways.

The next time he finds her in the apartment pool. Ba Sing Se is cooler then Caldera City, but it still has its hot days, and Zuko loves to swim.

When he enters, towel low on his hips, he finds Katara floating on her back, hair floating around her like a mermaid's. She wears a white bathing suit strikingly similar to the bra and panty set he saw her in, and his mouth goes dry.

He quickly gulps down some lemonade, then slips into the pool. Katara looks up at the noise of his entrance, and grins widely. Her wet hair clings to her, and he thinks he sees a dusky nipple peak through her bikini top.

_Agni really is trying to kill me._

"Hi, Zuko right?" Her eyes flicker to the giant dragon tattoo encircling his chest and back, and then back to his eyes. Not his scar, his eyes. It's a nice change.

"Yup, Zuko." He does an awkward wave like he's still a seventeen year old hormonal teenager, and not a twenty six year old man. Drowning himself sounds good right about now.

"I haven't seen you at the pool before, did you just move in? This is a pretty busy spot most days." As Katara stretches her arms behind her back, he notices the stretch marks lining her stomach, and Zuko thinks they'd be nice to kiss.

"Yeah, I was living with my uncle, but I decided it was time to spread my wings." He leans back the pool edge, and once more wants to kick himself. He sounds like such a _dork_.

"This is a great apartment complex, and reasonably priced for the area." Katara agrees as she leans back, and begins to float again. "What do you do Zuko?" 

"I'm an analyst at a tech firm."

"Wow, fancy." She sounds generally impressed, and Zuko gives himself a mental point.

"What about you?"

"I'm a surgeon."

"That's damn awesome." Zuko exclaims, and Katara looks ready to bat away his compliment, but then she stops and smiles.

"Yeah, it is."

They chat well into the day, and when Zuko goes to leave, he finds a note attached to his towel. A number is scribbled on it, and beside that is written, _"Call me, Katara."_

He retains some self control and doesn't text her late the next night. He can't look desperate.

_"Hey Zuko here. I'm free most nights, so if you ever wanna hang just hmu."_ He berates himself after he sends the message until her response comes.

_"I'm free Tuesday night."_ Zuko cries with joy. Not literally, of course.

_"Great. I know a good place for supper."_

_"You can pick me up at six. See you then."_

He lied when he said he knew a good spot, so he texts his uncle and gets a recommendation from him. He then spends the next three days looking for a perfect outfit, and stressing over the upcoming date.

When the day arrives, Zuko smooths out his silk red button down and black dress pants, and knocks. Firelily bouquet in hand.

Katara opens the door in a stunning skin tight dress of midnight blue, that compliments her curves and bustline. Her black kitten heels elevate her, but she still doesn't reach his height.

Not that he minds. He likes his girlfriends shorter, they're easier to cuddle.

"Hi." She breathes with a smile as she looks him over, and then glances at the bouquet. "Are these for me?" He nods and she takes it from Zuko's hands. "I'll put them in some water, come on in."

Zuko crosses the threshold of apartment 267 with keen eyes. He takes it all in the best he can. Photos of a younger Katara with two kids decorate the area, as well as several others of her with people he doesn't recognize.

One photo catches his eye in particular. Katara sits out amongst the snow with the kids once more, with a man that looks like her to her right. On her left is another man, but the picture has been folded so his head is cut out of frame.

Interesting.

Katara returns with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Zuko instantly goes red, and she giggles at his embarrassment. "Let's go, I'm starving." She links their arms, and his skin tingles at her touch.

He leads her to his red sports car, his only splurge since his father disinherited him years ago, and opens the door. Katara slides in, and her hems rides up. Giving him a good view of toned legs.

Zuko averts his eyes as he climbs in beside her and revs the engine.

"My superior, Yugoda, told me she's been to this restaurant a lot, and that the food is phenomenal."

Zuko simply smiles at her. He can't agree, he hasn't been there before. He had lived on his uncle's cooking since he joined his household.

Katara tucks a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. "You know, I'm glad you texted me."

"I glad I did too." This time it's her turn to blush, and Zuko gives himself another mental point.

Dinner is perfect. They eat scrumptious food and chat well into the evening, learning about each other and their lives.

Katara herself is divorced, her kids now in college. That surprises Zuko, he knew she was older, but he didn't realize how much. Though she did marry young.

He tells her about his home life, how he is no longer in contact with his family save his uncle. He doesn't speak about the burn. That's a conversation meant for a night a long time in the future.

He explains his tattoo, how he viewed it as permanently distancing himself from his father and his past. Another permanent mark, but one he chose.

The time flies and soon he realizes how late they've been here, it's close to closing time. Zuko helps her into her coat as they stand, and pushes in her chair. Katara smiles at him and interlinks their arms again.

"Katara!" A voice calls from behind, and they turn around to see an older woman coming their way. "I didn't realize your date was tonight." Her smile falters when she looks at Zuko. He resists the urge to cover his scar.

"Zuko Sozin, this is my superior, Yugoda Moon." Katara bites her bottom lip as Yugoda looks over Zuko once more.

"I didn't realize when you said you had a date, that he would be so... fresh." Zuko raises an eyebrow at her words. He doesn't know what she means. Fresh? What is he, a cabbage?

"Yeah. Well we gotta run. See you Thursday." Katara yanks him out the door hard enough to bruise, and Zuko stumbles after her.

"What was that?" He asks as he rubs his sore arm.

"How old do you think I am Zuko?" She turns to him in her seat.

He's taken aback by her question, and it takes him a moment to think of an answer. "Um, you're in your forties?" Zuko asks it like a question, because he's really not sure.

"I'm forty-seven, and you can't be a day over thirty."

"I'm twenty-six." He half mumbles. He is surprised by her age. He thought she was younger then that, but he doesn't care.

"So you can see why Yugoda was judging us."

Zuko instinctively raises a hand to his scar. "I thought it was because of my face."

Katara's eyes widen. "Oh no! It would never be because of that. She couldn't care less. It's the age difference. She probably thinks I'm a cougar now." She slouches in her chair. "I guess I am."

"Katara, don't talk like that." He takes her hand in his. "I'm a grown man, and I want to keep seeing you. If you'll have me."

Katara looks up at him through her lashes, and then squeezes his hand. "I'll have you." She leans over and fulls him into a hot wet kiss.

Zuko responds instantly, taking her head in her hands. Pulling her closer. Her arms wrap around him, and she moans into his mouth. She tastes like heaven.

He moves to get more comfortable, and hits against his car horn. Frightening them both, and making them jump apart.

Katara runs her tongue across her bottom lip, cheating heaving. "Your place or mine?"

Zuko doesn't answer, just hits the gas, and takes them back to their apartment complex at an illegal speed.

They end up in her apartment, mouths pressed together as she opens the door. They tumble onto the nearby couch, and Katara wastes no time in freeing herself from her dress.

Her lingerie is the same set he first saw her in, and Zuko's blood goes hot. He mouths attaches to the tops of her breast, licking the rim above the bra. She sighs and arches back. Pushing her breasts into his face.

Zuko tugs down the bra, freeing her nipples he had only glimpsed once. He licks across it and Katara moans, her hands moving into his hair. He suckles on the nipple and she pulls him closer, her legs going around his waist.

He instinctively grinds against her center, and she moans again. Her nails digging into his scalp as his mouth moves farther south. Kissing along her stomach and stretch marks.

He nips at her inner thigh, before leaning up, and pulling down her panties with his teeth. Zuko leans forward and takes in the sight of her, glistening wet. " _Fuck_." He breathes, before taking her in his mouth.

"Zuko." Katara cries and jerks. Her hands clutching him.

He nibbles at her clit, before moving down and inserting his tongue. He eats her out with a passion, before adding his fingers inside her. Her body tenses as he brings her close to orgasm, then she abruptly pushes him away.

"I want you inside me." Her chest heaves as she claws at his shirt. Ripping it open, then pushing it off.

Zuko pulls down his pants and boxers, and grabs a condom from his pocket. He had a hunch tonight would end good. He rolls it down his aching cock, and positions himself.

Katara licks the head of his dragon tattoo as he slowly pushes in. She nips at his skin, and flicks a nipple as he begins to move. They both moan once he's fully sheathed inside, and Katara leans back, her spine arching.

One of Zuko's hands fondles her breast, while the other reaches up to clutch the couch. He moves with quick steady thrusts, quickly bringing her to orgasm when his fingers move down and rub her clit.

She writhes beneath him, hair spilled around her like a crown. "Harder." She moans between clenched teeth, and Zuko quickly obliges, moving to a breakneck speed as she groans.

He comes with a shout moments later, and collapses beside her. Burning his head into a soft pillow.

Katara lets out a sigh of contentment as she runs a hand through his hair. Making little circles across his scalp. "How does a shower sound?"

"Like heaven." Zuko mumbles into the pillow and she laughs.

"Come on then lazy bones." She pulls him to his feet, and he lets her lead him down the hall.

The shower is soothing. His skin hums with the heat, and Katara curls against him when he washes her long thick hair. Her hand rubbing his back gently.

They fall into bed damp and sated. Katara curls into his side like a baby turtleduck, and he kisses her forehead before drifting off with a dopey grin.

Zuko wakes the next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting from the kitchen. He stretches with a grin and pulls on his boxers, before following the scent. Katara stands behind the stove in only Zuko's shirt, and his mouth waters.

He sneaks up behind her and pulls her close. Burying his face in her neck, and ravishing her with kisses. Katara giggles and puts down the pan, wrapping her arms around his.

"Good morning." She purrs when he nips her earlobe.

"Good morning." Zuko nuzzles her neck and she sighs.

"Mhmm, that feels good."

His hands move farther down and rubs her lower back. "How's that?"

"Perfection."

He turns Katara around for a kiss and pulls her close, just as there's a sharp knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Katara raises an eyebrow in confusion, then walks to open the door, and stick out her head.

The door is shoved open, and Zuko is ready to fight to protect them, but then two kids that look an awful lot like her burst in. "Hey mom! Surprise!" Their bright smiles drop from their faces when they see him standing in his underwear, gapping like a fish.

"I- thought you guys wouldn't be here until Friday." Katara stutters, her face beet red.

"We wanted to surprise you. It seems we got the surprise instead." Her green eyed son stares down Zuko as he grumbles.

His sister punches him in the arm. " _Nanuq_." She hisses, then sticks a hand out to shake. "I'm Kya."

"Zuko." He shakes it awkwardly, thinking about how nice it would be to be swallowed up by the ground.

"So Zuko, did you just graduate college?" Nanuq quips, and this time it's Katara that glares at him.

"I think you should unpack your things." She states between clenched teeth, and Nanuq shuts his mouth with a snap.

He mumbles under his breath as he wheels his suitcase down the hall, but makes sure to stop and glare at Zuko. "I'm watching you."

"Nanuq!" Mother and daughter cry in unison, and Kya pushes him forward.

"Come on."

Once they're out of the room, Zuko spots the smoking breakfast, and snatches it off the stove. "I um should go." He then heads to the door and Katara laughs.

"Zuko, your clothes." He face flushes again, and he keeps his eyes down as he dashes to her room. Once he's dressed he races back out, hoping to avoid Nanuq, but stops to give her a quick peck.

"Call me." She kisses him back.

"I will."

* * *

Katara texts him later that day, and asks to meet up for lunch tomorrow. Zuko agrees. He's quickly finding he can't say no to her.

When the place she recommends is his uncle's tea shop, he nearly dies at the irony. He can't change the location, because wouldn't she wonder why he didn't want to okay? Especially if he said it was his uncle's shop.

He does give her a heads up about it though, he doesn't want to blind side her with uncle's _uncleness_. 

When he heads in the next day, Iroh's jolly face is the first thing Zuko sees. "Oh Zuko! How could it is to see you. Come in, come in."

Zuko takes a seat in the back corner and puts his head down. It's like going on a date with his dad present. Actually, it would be a lot worse to go on a date with his dad present. It would be hell, to be honest.

Katara strides in minutes later, elegant in a simple blue dress. Her hair loose around her head. When she takes a seat at his table, he doesn't miss the look on Iroh's face. He's noticed the age difference, and clued in on this being a date.

She smiles sweetly at Zuko and takes his his hand. He blushes brightly. Feeling like a teenager.

Iroh quickly comes over, and sets down a steaming cup of tea for Zuko. "And what for the lady?" He smiles warmly, hiding his shock at her age well.

"Jasmine please." He nods and pours from his current teapot. "Jasmine is Zuko's favourite as well."

Her eyes widen, and he knows she's figured out Iroh is his uncle. Zuko squeezes her hand reassuringly under the table, and Katara calms.

Once Iroh is gone again, Katara swipes a pastry from his plate and chews. "If Nanuq ends up on your doorstep, I'm sorry. I let it slip you live in the building, and he's like a polardog with a bone. He's been overprotective ever since I kicked their dad out, and Jet took off with some Omashu girl."

"But it's not just because we've seen each other, is it?"

Katara shakes her head. "No, it's the age difference. He thinks you're a gold digger. Though what gold you would get is beyond me." She laughs, and the irony strikes Zuko on how his father would view them going out. She would be the gold digger in his eyes.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Damn, I won't be able to rob you blind?" Katara laughs again and he smiles. Her laugh is enchanting.

"No, sorry."

Zuko sobers up and squeezes her hand again. "So they're obviously not cool with this."

"Nanuq is the main problem, but Kya is worried I'm not thinking this through. I tried to tell them we only went out once, but that pretty much fell on deaf ears. They're acting like we plan to marry."

He hesitates, but he forces himself to ask her the next question. "Do you want to keep seeing each other if it brings all this trouble?"

Katara brings his knuckle to her lips. "I would like to see where this goes. I haven't felt this way about anyone in ages."

"I've never felt this way." He confesses and she beams.

"We're going to brave the criticism then?"

"Yup." Zuko flashes her a grin, and she quickly kisses him.

"Then how about another date this weekend?"

"That sounds great Mrs. Robinson."

Katara playfully swats him on the chest. "Hush up." She kisses him again. "You're addicting."

"And you're beautiful." Zuko spots the clock on the wall. "I gotta run, but I'll see you soon Mrs. Robinson."

She pinches his butt when no one is looking, and he leaves with a goofy grin on his face, and growing hope for the future.


End file.
